Decorative lighting chandeliers typically include one or more gallery assemblies. A gallery assembly includes a gallery ring attached to the chandelier in a horizontal or vertical orientation and multiple decorative chains of glass trimmings, or crystals, suspended from the gallery ring. The elements of the chain, which can have a variety of sizes and shapes, are flexibly connected together with various types of connectors. The crystals in the chain are frequently square or octagonal in shape. Other types of decorative elements may be attached to the gallery ring between the chains.
A prior art gallery assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A gallery ring 10 includes regularly spaced holes 12. A glass crystal 14 is glued to a plastic strip 16 having suspension tabs 18. The crystal 14 with the plastic strip 16 attached thereto is mounted to gallery ring 10 with suspension tabs 18 extending through holes 12. A second crystal 20 is attached to suspension tabs 18 by two wire hooks 22. A third crystal 24 can be suspended from crystal 20 by connectors 26. Additional crystals can be attached in a similar manner. Decorative glass rods 28 with ball ends can also be mounted to the gallery ring 10.
The configuration shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has several disadvantages, including frequent breakage of the glue joint between the crystal 14 and the plastic strip 16, difficulty in assembling the hook connectors in the suspension tabs on the plastic strip, and a relatively large and aesthetically unattractive spacing between the uppermost crystal and the first crystal below the gallery ring.
A somewhat improved prior art gallery assembly is shown in FIG. 3. An uppermost crystal 30 is glued to a plastic strip 32 having a single suspension tab 34. The crystal 30 and the plastic strip 32 are mounted to a gallery ring 36. A single connector 38 attaches a crystal 40 to suspension tab 34. The configuration of FIG. 3 is easier to assemble but does not alleviate the other disadvantages described above. Other prior art gallery assemblies have used hooks, metal clips and other types of connectors to attach decorative chains to gallery rings.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide improved decorative lighting chandeliers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved gallery assemblies for decorative lighting chandeliers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide gallery assemblies wherein decorative chains are suspended from a gallery ring without the use of hooks, clips or other connecting devices.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide gallery assemblies which are low in cost and easy to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide gallery assemblies which are attractive in appearance.